Moonlit friendship and midnight love
by potter06
Summary: Lilys dreams of a mysterious man and the terrors of the war arising. James sences that is family is in grave danger. In the midst of the arising darkness can they find it in themselves to fall in love.Not Active Revising
1. Half Dressed, Half Joke and Realization

Moonlit friendship and midnight love

Chapter one- Half Dressed, Half joke and realization

Summary- What would have happened to that young baby if things ended differently. James and Lily fell in love we know that but what else. What led to that one fateful night? What if those events changed and ended differently. In this first installment follow lily and the marauders through a path of love, war and determination as they experience their seventh year at Hogwarts.

On a dark and rainy morning of September a teenage boy slept peacefully dreaming of a redheaded girl with a fiery personality. Unfortunately another young man was quietly creeping into his room with a wooden stick. The second boy pointed his wand at the sleeper and muttered an incantation which caused water to poor upon him.

"**Padfoot!"** James yelled with a growl. The boy immediately flew into the air upside down as if held with an invisible rope.

"**Put me down you mangy dog**" James screamed. He was half angry at the way he was awakened then the other anger was that the assault continued, but he was infuriated that he was woken as the beautiful redhead was about to kiss him.

Another boy ran into the room while muttering an incantation which caused James to drop immediately. As James Potter stood up he whipped off his wet clothing which revealed Quiddich toned muscles on a six foot 17 year old boy. His dark black hair fell into his face covering his deep hazel eyes that were already behind round glasses.

Sirius Black walked over to James offering a hand of which he did not take. Sirius gave his best friend a breathtaking grin revealing a smile that makes every woman melt. Sirius wore a tight white muggle athletic shirt which showed a toned and muscled body that was ever so slightly taller than James.

"Oh come on prongs you know it was all for fun. Oh its 10:30 by the way." Sirius said. James eyes widened as he took off with a yelp throwing random clothing on himself while also throwing every other clothes into a open trunk. He ran out of the room to the loo as Remus Lupin looked at Sirius with a smirk.

"You my friend are both cruel and evil. He can be such an idiot some times. If he would have looked at the clock he would of seen that its only five in the morning." Remus said with a laugh.

James then ran back into the room fully clothed heading to the bed and picking up the trunk.

"Come on you lazy gits what the hell are you doing just standing around we have fifteen minutes to get to the station."

Sirius smirked and replied innocently "But Prongs last time I checked we had six hours to get ready."

"what the. . . . **Im gonna kill you**!" James took off at the same time as Sirius while Remus headed to the bed. He sat down and thought _some things just don't change. _In a distance he could hear a dog barking and hooves pounding on the ground as he drifted back to sleep.

JPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPPJJPJPJPJPJPJPJPPJPJPJPPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPPJPJPJ

Once again Lily Evans awoke with a start after dreaming of a mystery man with dark hair and hazel eyes. She never saw his face or body just the soft messy hair and the dreamy hazel eyes. She never told her friends of her dreams because she knew their conclusion. They each believed lily deserved a boyfriend to pamper and respect her yet lily said she didn't need a man to be happy.

A slight pound against the door woke lily from her revelry causing her to pull the covers over her head to block the bright light that had turned on.

"Lily dear I want you to get up sweetheart. One last breakfast with your family. Come on now or I will get your father." Mrs. Evans turned to leave the room but then quickly turned back around at her 16 year old daughter and said "Vernon is here as well to say good-bye. Please be respectful."

As her mother left the room lily groaned which was drowned out by a clash of thunder.

After getting dressed lily walked down the staircase and into the kitchen where she sat next to a tall redheaded man reading a newspaper.

"Anything interesting, dad"

"No just more names that are going to be added to the obituary. The murders are growing more and more gruesome. Sweetheart are you sure you want to go back to that school. That man seems to be growing more and more powerful by the day."

"Dad why do you ask when you already know my answer" lily said with a whisper.

"I wouldn't be your father if I didn't try. Now brace yourself there will be a pig in here soon." Harold Evans broke the tension with a half joke. Lily smiled at her father radiating the love and respect she had for him. He understood her and would never force her to do anything she didn't want. He knew her more than anyone else in the world while her mother struggled to even understand her daughter.

Petunia and her fiancé Vernon walked into the kitchen with a look of determination. Petunia slightly nodded at her younger sister while giving her parents hugs. Lily sat silently as Vernon immediately dug into his food throwing scraps spare eggs and bacon out of his mouth.

Lily looked on disgusted yet keeping her mouth shut out of respect for her mother who always made remarks about her daughter leaving the family for school.

Finally after a several seconds Harold cleared his throat and said grace allowing his true family to eat. Lily silently made a vow to only date men who would respect her family and their traditions.

LELELELELELELELELELELELELELELELELELELELELELELELELELELELELELELEELLELELELLELELELLELLELLEELLELE

At ten minutes to eleven students began apparition and appearing at the steam filled train station. A red black and gold train sat on the tracks while children in black ropes and muggle clothing piled into its compartments.

The marauders met outside in the same place they had originally met years before. Each had their own story that came together forming a bond of friendship that was rare.

James kissed his mother good-bye and hugged his brother and sister each tightly. He then said good-bye to his future sister in law. He always felt saddened at leaving his family but now it was heart breaking. He had never been without his someone from his family and now he the youngest was the only one left at Hogwarts. He then turned and faced Sirius of whom he felt was the closest brother he could ever have as well as the best friend of whom was his confident. He no longer felt alone.

James turned around feeling piercing eyes upon him. He looked into the most beautiful green eyes of which he dreamed about every night.

Lily Evan saw James Potter from a distance and she looked into his eyes for the first time and gasped. James lifted a nervous hand into his hair and ruffled it as a small arrogant smirk grew upon his face.

Prongs was back and stronger than ever.

Lily's mind began to race thinking of all the possibilities of which she could only think of one plausible conclusion. James Potter the arrogant toe rag of which she's hated for 6 years was her mystery man. Her mind screamed _**no**_ as her heart screamed_**finally**_.

James began walking towards her ignoring the marauders remarks and protests. As he walked towards her Lily began to think for the slightest of a second that maybe this year she would say yes. Maybe she would givein to the 6 year battle between her and the head boy. They needed to work together this yaer and their constant bickering wouldn't help. Yes this was the year she would be happy.

"Hey there Evans, was wondering if you wanted to hang out tonight. I can kick the boy out and we can have a little action."

Lilys eyes widened in anger and the slight second was lost. James had yet to realize what he had suggested do to the fact his mind was thinking of the beginning of the year prank being payed be the two heads of the school.

"You fricken asshole" Lily yelled. James in surprise took a step back all plans temporarily leaving his mind. He thought back to his comment then groaned as he realized what he suggested.

"Lily wait. . ." James yelled in desperation as she slammed her elbow into his hard chest causing him to lean over in pain. Lily stomped over to a group of girls and entered the train with a huff.

Sirius walked over to his best friend followed by Remus and Peter Pettigrew.

"Well looks like things are back to normal!"

JPLEJPLEJPLEJPLEJPLEJPLEJPLEJPLEJPLEJPLEJPLEJPLEJPLEJPLEJPLEJPLEJPLEJPLEJPLEJPLEJPLEJPLEJPLEJPLE

Please review. This is my first story. I don't really know where this is going until the second story. Let me know what you think.

*Krysta*


	2. Destruction,Fights and Surprise

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER. . .

For Frank Longbottom it was a quite morning as he looked outside the damp window. It had stopped raining but he didn't think it would be for long. He looked down at his new watch that he got for his birthday. It was five to six so he knew that if he didn't want to get caught in the morning mess then he would have to leave soon.

It was common for him to getup earlier then his dorm mates due to the frequent chaos. He was never the fast athlete or as fancy as the marauders with the wand. Yes he was powerful but between a Black and a Potter two very powerful families he did not compare.

He sighed and got up knowing he only had a minute so he quickly grabbed his jacket and left the room to meet his girlfriend, Alice Peterson.

As he descended the staircase he heard a high pitched squeal and then thunderous pounding on the ground.

He looked up into the eyes of his love and could no longer hear the disruption up stairs.

FLFLFLFLFLFLFLFLFLFFLFLFLFLFLFLFLFLFLFLFLFLFLFLFLFLFLFLFLFLFLFLFLFLFLFLFLFLFLFLFLFLFLFLFLFLFFLFL

James was sitting on his bed after being cursed away from the bathroom by Sirius. Peter would dash to the door every time a slight noise was made so James held him away with an invisible rope curse.

"Hey Remus?" James asked.

"Ya?"

"Do you even think I have a chance with Lily? I love her with all my heart but I feel as if I am fighting a losing battle. It's frustrating and infuriating. I can't get her out my head and yet I almost want to give up."

Remus looked at James and realized he had never seen James look so broken and sensitive. He had to think long and hard how to answer.

"Pongs I know you love her so I don't think you could just drop it and ignore her because that's just not you. Just be nice to her and don't make comments like last night. I know Lily and I've always thought you could balance her out. Don't surrender when you could be so close to winning."

"im done" came a loud call from within the bathroom. James jumped up and crashed into Sirius as he headed to get ready for his first day. He had made his decision. He was not going to stop but he was going to make himself all marauder and forget her for now. The time will come but this year he wanted to enjoy himself.

Just before slamming the door James turned and smiled at Remus.

"Thanks"

Lily and Alice walked down the stairs to eat breakfast and get their timetables. While walking in a long hallway they heard a sneer.

"well, well, well if it isn't the mudblood an her trusty bloodtraiter side kick." Bellatrix Black said.

Alice was quick to her want but promptly stopped when she saw Lily's deathly glare. Several slytherins walked out f the shadows. Lily recognized a few which included Lucius Malfoy, Rodolfus Lestrange and Severus Snape.

"get out of here unless you want points docked and months worth of detention." Lily exclaimed.

"wow the mudblood isn't very smart is she boys. She actually thinks were care about that crap." Bellatrix let out a maniac cackle. "Of course that must be what those idiot parents of yours must of taught you. Although I wouldn't be surprised if they lived in a trash can with the likes of you running around."

Lily knew she had a temper but she couldn't control the fury of red that had passed through her eye deph. She rushed for her wand but Bellatrix was ready and sent Lily across the room and crashing into a wall. Lily growled getting up ready for the fight.

"You know four on two aint fair is it Padfoot?" another voice entered the mix.

"I would say not Mr. prongs. How about you Mooney."

"Definitely not."

The fighters turned around to see that the marauders had arrived and James looked on with extreme anger. For a fleeting second Lily felt emotions and shivers run through her body.

The slytherins knew that they were outnumbered in power and numbers so with a last glare they ran off.

James walked over to Lily and extended a hand to her and to his surprise she took it and pulled herself up.

The Gryffindores walked with each other quietly into the Great Hall where Alanna Finnigan, Harmony Brown and Lynne Potter ran up to Lily and Alice ignoring the boys. Alanna had long blond hair that swayed as she ran and bright blue eyes that were wide in fear. She was a runner so her body was small and strong and yet she seemed fragile. She dated many boys that were entranced by her fiery eyes.

Harmony had short light brown hair and dark eyes. She was soft spoken and shy when she wasn't with her friends. She dated but never went too far for the fear of her getting hurt.

Lynne had dark layered hair and a very athletic body. She was chaser on the Gryffindore Quiddich team alongside her cousin James. Lynne was a wild dater and care free her philosophy was that fun comes before sense. Her and James were close but that didn't stop her from sending him an accusatory glare at him.

"What the happened we overheard some kids say that you were cursed Lils."

"I'm fine James and the others showed up and the cowards ran away. See I don't even have a scratch."

James was the next to talk. "Lily you have a huge bruise on your head"

No one was listening though because they were all gaping at the two talking. Lily Evans had just called James by his first name and James didn't even blink an eye. A huge smile grew on Lynnes face as she giggled in excitement.

James and Lily looked confused at each other and burst out laughing.

Only one person in the group wasn't excited about this exchange. Instead they were feeling anger and resilience. This could not be allowed to happen.

____________________________________________________________________________________

Please please please review. Let me know how you feel. Who do you think it was?

Should I continue?

*Krysta


	3. Makeshift, Pranks, Potions

Disclaimer: I Krysta Nicole do not own Harry James Potter or any of his co characters.

Makeshift, Pranks, Potions

It was a dark night and the corridors were empty as it was after hours. Yet if one contained the ability to see the invisible then they would know that four rather large boys were pacing under an invisibility cloak. James looked down at a piece of parchment while Sirius looked over his shoulder. James gave a quick nod while pulling out his wand pointing it at a gargoyle and muttered a curse under his breath. The gargoyle opened slightly enough to admit the boys into a small passageway.

Scraps of paper and large books were scattered around the floor and the walls were covered with wallpaper that was red with gold wolfs, rats, dogs and stags. Looking directly across from the small walkway of which the boys had entered were silver letters the spelled out _Marauder Makeshift_ written with smaller letters that wrote moony, wormtail, padfoot, and prongs continuously.

James walked over to the largest golden plush chair and sat down and looked at Sirius ready to begin to plan their mischief. They knew what they wanted to do they just had to put it into action. They sat and discussed their plans for an hour referring to books and newspapers.

Every year they planned a beginning of school prank and they wanted to start the year with a bang. They wanted people to laugh and lighten up when the world was turning darker and darker by the day. James knew this very well as he worried over his family every day. His father, uncle and brother were all aurors and James frequently found himself worrying over the chances of his whole family surviving the war. His release from these thoughts was to plan the biggest prank they have yet to pull.

Sirius had been working all summer on a new type of fire work that would be nearly impossible to get rid of and would even multiply when having attempts made against it.

Once the discussion stopped the boys smiled and placed the cloak back onto their backs, checking the parchment and then leaving their makeshift. They crept into the Great Hall put Peter in charge of watching the parchment at the door and the others began their work. Sirius placed the fireworks in random parts of the hall and doubled the amount by the Slytherin table.

James was over by the head table placing charms around it so that each teacher would experience their own phenomenon during their breakfast and all at the same time. He worked especially hard on what would appear to signal the rest of the spells to begin the prank.

Remus placed up wards that would allow the prank to be played but not be dangerous to any of the students. The least the boys wanted was to be thrown into Azkaban for a beginning of term prank. He made sure that every object could not become destroyed or set on fire.

When leaving the Great Hall each one contained a mischievous grin that would make any student that may walk by and be able to see them run in the other direction. They each entered their dorm room and each went to their respected beds.

"Hey James?" Sirius called into the night rather loudly making Frank groan in his sleep.

"Ya" James looked over at Frank then replied slightly quieter.

"Why aren't you sleeping in the head dorms? I thought you would jump at the chance to annoy Lily when you have her all to yourself in your own common rooms."

"Well I don't think she really knows that I'm head boy to be honest. I think she would probably curse me if I just waltzed on in as if nothing was wrong. Plus it's our first night back and we have classes in the morning. I'd rather be with my best friends for now and see her face tomorrow when she sees my badge and my name is announced at breakfast. It should be quite comical."

Sirius let out a bark like laugh showing his approval while Remus chuckled as he drifted off to sleep.

Each boy blew out their candles drifting into their own deep sleep.

_Lily could feel James presence next to her and as he spoke she sighed at the melody that his voice seemed to perform. They snuggled together with his arms wrapped around her small form and his face in the crook of her neck. His breath sent shivers up her spine and goose bumps through her body. She looked around the room and saw wedding pictures and baby pictures. She smiled at her baby's dark hair and bright smile. James whispered 'I love you' sending a new wave through her skin. They just lay there talking about their day and everything felt right. Then the doors flew open she looked up and saw a flash of light as James turned to her and said 'Lily it's time to wake up hon'. _

"Lily come on we need to get to breakfast!" Alanna bent down and started to shake the girl awake.

"huh?" Lily mumbled in her sleep.

"Sheesh what were you dreaming about? We've been trying to get you up for like ten minutes. All you kept on saying was 'I gotta get to Harry'. Whose Harry by the way? Muggle boy you met over the summer. As your best friend I think I deserve to know do I not?" Alanna teased Lily.

Lily found herself feeling defensive but she didn't know why. She couldn't remember one think about her dream other than the fact that she felt happiness then imence fear. She figured she must have been dreaming about the war again. But who was this mysterious Harry? She's never met a Harry in her life so why would she dream about a man named Harry?

Lily looked up at her friend and gave her dazzled smile as she got up from bed and headed to the bathroom as Harmony came out and Alice walked into the dorm room.

"Where were you?" Lily asked Alice who smiled brightly when she saw Lily was up and getting dressed.

"Over at the boys dorm making sure Frank was up and getting ready. I always wonder when those boys are going to decide to target him. I don't know how he survives with the marauders in his room. James turned Sirius bed into a pot belly pig and remus' into a mud bath. Now all five boys are chasing it around and discovering that muddy pigs are pretty much impossible to catch when inexperienced. It was rather funny actually." Alice laughed as she sat down on her thankfully clean bed waiting for her friends. Fifteen minutes later they walked down to the Hall.

Alice made a beeline to sit next to Frank who unfortunately was sitting with the marauders this morning. James and Sirius looked unusually excited which worried Lily to no end. Once the hall seemed to be full Albus Dumbledore stood up to make the morning announcements.

The small group just sat and ignored the professor talking quietly about their schedules until Lily shushed them.

". . . . and now im sure you've all been wondering about the head boy and head girl. I found that I could not announce their names last night for the fact that there seemed to be disaprovement at my choice for one of the two."

Lily looked over at her friends worriedly while James whispered it was OK he wasn't talking about her. Lily's eyes then lingered on Remus and wondered how his own professors could be so prejudice.

"I also found that I will not change my choice that I feel the head girl and boy will get along just fine. As well as the head boy is fully qualified for the job. So without further ado I would like to congratulate Ms Lily Evans our head girl and Mr. James Potter who will serve as head boy for the ensuing term.

Lily's mouth opened in shock and she turned an accusing glare at James while shouting "WHAT? ARE YOU FRICKIN CRAZY?"

"Ms Evans if you have any problems with my choice then you may discuss it with me after your lessons in my office with Mr. Potter present. I believe I can explain my choice to you if a can explain it to a panel of questioning teachers." Dumbledore's eyes twinkled as the young teen blushed.

Lily then turned to Alanna exclaiming "Why the hell did you not tell me?"

Alanna smiled mischievously and stated "well me dear head girl you wouldn't read any of my letters that mentioned the head boys name. I sent you a golden letter with crimsom writing that started out as _you wouldn't believe that James. . . ._and then that's the point you stopped reading it. If you would of read further it would have told you of the time and date that my dad and uncle were throwing James a celebration party for becoming head boy. You would of known but well your own karma kept the information from you."

Lily glared at her food seething with anger. Then a bright glow seemed to admit the room and James and Sirius smiles grew wide across their faces.

A large fiery Phoenix rose above the head table admitting a excited song the wings opened wide and when they opened to their full extent several things happened. Fireworks started to go off from every direction, screams came directly after the initial explosion, while all the lights seemed to turn off immediately. The head table seemed to have gone into chaos as Dubledores beard started to grow at an alarming rate, Mcgonagalls tea turned into a cat that started to run across the table, Flitwick rose into the air and started to do the Irish jig, Hagrid seemed to start to shrink and slughorn started to sing as though he were drunk. After several minutes of mayhem the phoenix let out another cry closed its wings and burst into flame ending all the curses and spells that had been in place. The only remains of the prank was overturned plaits and goblets, the laughter of both staff and students and large words in gold sparkling letters that said "Welcome Back To Hogwarts".

Lily once again was smiling deciding to forget about her head problems and laughing with the others and yet sitting in amazement of the magic that had just been displayed. Many people disregarded the marauders as womanizing idiots with the exception of Remus and Peter. Yet when a spectacle like this was issued everyone is always left in amazement.

The classes seemed to go on with an amazing lack of speed as each professor seemed to give the same lecture for the two hours they were in class. Newts were coming . . . ya ya ya. . . very important. . . yawdi yawdi yaw. . .study hard. . . whatever.

James found himself wondering into his last class of the day ready for the immence boredom he was sure he was about to experience.

"Aw Mr. Potter and Transfiguration extraordinaire please join me after class and tell me how you made that Phoenix. That was spectacular. The power and magic behind it. I would like my two heads as partners for the year. Do join Ms Evans in the front. Ms Potter please join Mr. Black."

James face grew bright and excited while Lily's fell.

"Shit"

Ok so last chapter I only got one review. It really sucked. I waited and waited and nothing. It was rather sad. This chapter I'm shooting for five. So ya please R&R.

*Krysta*


	4. luck,celebration and girls

Disclaimer- I do not own Harry Potter although if he's for sale. . .

_XXX_

"Everyone gather round, gather round" Slughorn exclaimed once class began. The squat man looked rather giddy as if at any second he would burst into a song from a musical movie.

The class came together around a large cauldron that had a golden potion within it. The potion seemed to splash around while small droplets rose in the air as if they were gold fish cursed to jump out.

"What we have here today is a curious little potion. One of the most hardest to brew, dangerous to drink as well as contains some of the best times that one could ever experience. Does anyone know what it is?"

Lily immediately went for the movement to raise her hand but James held her back. Lily looked at him confused so he whispered under his breath that the question was rhetorical and Slughorn was itching to answer it himself. Sirius overheard the comment and immediately raised his hand in the air.

"Ohh, ohhh, professor pick me, I believe that is Felix Felicis. Judging by the golden color and the bubbling surface I believe I am quite right."

James turned around and glared at his best friend and yet he was also suppressing a grin. Slughorn looked extremely disappointed at the teen.

"Why yes Mr. Black it is. Now can anyone tell me what it does?"

James was about to open his mouth and join his friend in annoying their professor but Slughorn seemed to know it was coming for he immediately went into an explanation of the potion. James began to tune the teacher out and focus on the red head next to him. He didn't know how to approach his feelings for her because he knew that he would be rejected immediately.

James let out a sigh of frustration. He looked down at the potion in front of him wondering what luck would do for him in his life. Maybe for one day no one would get killed, lily would agree to go out with him and he wouldn't have to worry about his family and their situation in the war.

The truth was he worried about them every day. He has two siblings and each work directly in the war in very dangerous ways. His brother (Jasper) and sister (Jaime) were both in a secret society called the Order of Phoenix. His brother worked in the combat department for investigations for his auror work while his sister worked as a journalist for an auror magazine that was very outspoken about the war. Her column has caused several death eaters to be spotted by civilians and then captured not too long after that.

His mother

". . . and now we will have a friendly little competition between the different partners and those who brew the best felix will win a small flask of it for themselves. Now get going"

"James go get the powdered moonstone, Scurvy Grass, Unicorn Blood, wormwood and tentacula seeds while I go get the cauldron set up."

Lily started to mash the tentacula seeds while James chopped the Scurvy Grass into pieces.

"Lily? If we were to win the potion what would you use it for?" James asked in a whisper.

"don't really know to be honest. . . I guesse I would wait for the moment to arise where I think I would like a perfect day. You?"

James looked at her with worry and fear and ignored her question. The truth was that he already had a plan forming in his mind but it would mean taking it on the right day at the right time. He would need all sorts of outside information that he knew was impossible to get.

"The same I would assume."

Lily and James fell silent as they began working together each mixed in their own thoughts. Lily felt nervous about standing by James but why should she? Sure she's noticed a change in his attitude this year but she wasn't sure if the change was good. He always looked worried and scared but then when given another long look you would see the happy go lucky arrogant James Potter that she's always known and hated. Yet now when she saw his lopsided smile her stomach filled with butterflies and her head began to swim. How could one boy make her feel so emotional. She looked down at his hands chopping the grass and found that hers was reaching for his. She grabbed a hold of it and looked up at him. He seemed startled and looked at her waiting for an explanation.

"Your doing it wrong" She whispered. "It needs to be smashed into powder and then mixed with the powdered moonstone.

James looked down at his small squares and grinned at his hand. "Oh" was all he said.

From afar a pair of eyes started to glare at the pair with anger and worry.

"well I feel like ive just wasted quite a bit of time. Any suggestions?"

"Just smash it with the side of the big knife over there. It won't be perfect but it will work" Lily felt distracted. Her hand tingled almost as if it was electrocuted.

For the next hour the pair worked nonstop placing the ingredients into the potion. Slughorn started to make his rounds and when coming by he looked into Lily and James cauldron. He looked amused and then started to speak.

"It seems as if we have a tie between Lily and James and Lucius and Severus. Well I've never had a tie before but I guess I will grant you each a flask of the potion. I must heed you a warning that this potion may not be taken during exams or competition as well if this whole bottle is taken at once it will be fatal. Enjoy!"

Upon his words he handed the four students their potions as the bell rang.

XXXX

"Prongs! Our last first day is over! I think this is a cause of celebration." Sirius had a maniac grin on his face and upon his words James face grew to match it.

"And what were you thinking my faithful furry friend?" James replied with a glint in his eyes.

"Firewhiskey, music, tons of people and girls. Make it our best one yet!"

At this moment Lily Evans walked around the corner spotting the two boys standing in the hall. She was amused to see their faces change from glorified smiles to poker faces that were hiding their emotions.

"Potter, Black should I give you your detentions now or later for whatever you are planning?"

James looked over at his mate and they looked as if they were contemplating the question.

"Now would be the best I would like to believe right Padfoot"

"Most certainly Prongs"

Lily laughed and continued on her way leaving two gob smacked boys in her wake.

"I just don't get women sometimes Prongs"

"Neither do I padfoot, neither do I"

"Race you to the common room"

As soon as the words left James's mouth the two took off at an incredible speed pushing others out of the way to get to their destination each howling with laughter on their way.

XXXXX

After Lily made her rounds she decided to go up the common room to see Alanna, Harmony and Alice. She was sure that they would want to discuss the day with her and she was feeling the need to complain about Slughorn's idea of keeping the head boy and girl together so they could learn to work together. As she walked toward the common room James walked up behind her carrying a large crate.

"Hey Evans"

"Potter" Lily nodded at the boy's crate noticing the picture of a fiery bottle. "Care to explain?"

"Sirius brought up the point that it's our last first day so we decided to throw a party."

"Hmmm"

They both walked in silence towards the Fat Lady and Lily could already hear the booming music.

As the portrait opened the party seemed to come in full view. The older students already seemed to be on the tipsy side and automatically ran over to James for more drinks. James looked over at Lily and gave her a lopsided grin and offered her one of the bottles. Lily looked around and saw that the rest of her friends were already drinking and then looked at the bottle being offered.

"I guess it can't hurt"

James and Lily walked over to where Peter, Remus, Sirius, Alanna, and Harmony were standing.

"Prongsie!" Sirius shouted and walked over giving his best friend a pat on the back,

"I believe it is time to find our snog of the night is it not?" Sirius smiled while turning and looking all the girls over.

"Lets go!" James and Sirius walked over to a group of Ravenclaw girls that had snuck in and immediately started to flirt.

Lily felt anger in the pit of her stomach and almost cursed aloud at her emotions that have been running rapid. Anger turned into jelousy as James took the hand of a pretty blond girl and led her to the couch where they started to talk. Amazingly to the group of friends Sirius walked back over to the group looking slightly flustered and confused. Remus lauphed at his expression.

"I can't believe it. I asked her for a snog and she said no. I apparently shagged her sister and never talked to her again. She then mentioned her sister's name and I didn't recognize it. She told me to piss off then left."

Alanna laughed at Sirius then took his hand and led him to the dance floor. After several minuites Sirius was once again happy and looked as if he had already forgotten the girl and her sister. Lily then chanced a look over at James and the blonde and felt a stab through her heart as she saw them kissing quite heatedly. Harmony followed her gaze and saw the horror on her best friends face so she reached out took Lily's hand and led her to the drinks then the dance floor so then they both could forget.

XX XXXX

_Yay another chapter. Please please please press the button down below and review. I don't care if its just a smily face or what but just something to let me know what you think of the Astory. _

_Thank you to my reviewers I really appreciate it._

_And so we go_

_*Krysta* ; D_


	5. Drunkeness, Anger and Fights

Lily downed several bottles of firewhiskey that night. She didn't really understand why she was so worked up over James but his personality was growing on her. She wasn't ready to admit her feelings for him but she felt the need to get back at him in the worst possible way.

In her drunken state she magically shortened her skirt, opened the buttons of her shirt and then loosened her tie. She looked around the common room for Alanna and noticed that she was now dancing with several Ravenclaw boys that had snuck in. She smiled at her friend then stumbled out of the common room. She walked around a hallway and walked right in to the man she was looking for. She fell down and smacked her head into the wall but all she could think of was what she was about to do.

Sirius Black looked down at the redhead immediately noticing that she was intoxicated.

"Evans, what are you doing?" he asked confused as he leaned down to help her up.

Lily looked up at Sirius and put on a sad smile. She was going to put everything she had into her act. She knew James and he would be heading this way soon with the blond.

"I just was looking for someone to talk to." She let a tear fall as she spoke the words.

"Would you mind talking to me?" she slurred and looked up into his eyes trying to look innocent.

"Ya no problem" Sirius was confused but he would always help a damsel in distress. When it came to girls, they would always be his weakness. This girl needed help and if he helped her he knew deep down he would be intern helping James his best friend.

He grabbed her arm and held her upright because of her stumble and led her into an empty classroom that contained just a dirty desk.

"What's up?" Sirius asked.

"Well I have this secret. . . and I need to tell someone." Lily purred. Sirius noticed that Lily's persona had changed dramatically. He looked at the way she was dressed and noticed that she looked sexy which was very unlike Lily Evans.

"I have never been kissed properly you see. Well James was my obvious first choice and I think you know the complications that would start. You seem to always be kissing girls so I thought of you." Lily now dropped her innocent act and now started to seduce him.

"will you help me Sirius?"

She looked at Sirius's face which was contorted in confusion and . . . anger? She knew that she would have to make the first move so she flung her body at him and his face changed from its confusion to freight.

_This is wrong!_ He found himself thinking he couldn't help the feelings as if he was betraying his friend. He knew he needed to escape but as those thoughts crossed his mind her lips crashed on his.

He knew that she was an experienced kisser from the moment she pressed them against his. He knew that she had lied and he was confused by it. He knew that she was different then the other girls that he had kissed. He knew that she was drunk. Yet that didn't stop his mind from going blank as it usually does when he was beginning a make out session. His mouth opened and allowed passage for her tongue and his hands went underneath her shirt onto her bare back to pull her closer.

Lily was ecstatic knowing that she was about to get revenge on a twofold. Many girls had been cheated on by Sirius but he had never suffered the wrath of any of the couples. James was going to hurt for leading her on then causing her to suffer. She heard the door start to rattle so she led Sirius to the table because he had not heard it. He sat down and she placed his legs around her waist and smirked into the kiss. Sirius was just about to come out for a breath as the door opened and James and the blonde girl walked in holding hands.

Sirius suddenly became aware of his predicament and cursed his hormone. There had been no passion or lust just a random make out. He knew that this was where James came for his random make outs but had not thought it through properly. How could he? He didn't know innocent Lily Evans would jump him. Lily looked at James and put on a passion filled face and grabbed Sirius's hand.

"Do you mind?" Lily said forcefully.

James was standing in the doorway taking in the whole scene. Sirius stood confused and realization dawned on him. He pushed Lily away and dropped her hand.

"What the hell Evans?" he exclaimed.

"Don't you dare blame this on her Black" James had finally snapped out of his shock and yelled at his friend. "HOW THE HELL COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME?!" he screamed.

"James?" a quiet voice came from the girl next to him. He looked down at her and in the heat of the moment threw her hand out of his.

"Piss off" he told her. Tears formed in her eyes as she ran away but he didn't care. His best friend and the girl of his dreams had made out. He felt betrayed in the worst possible way. He wasn't sure if he would ever forgive him. It was the worst thing that he could of done.

"I hope your happy Black" James then left the room and stormed into the common room leaving a guilty Sirius and flustered Lily in his wake.

Sirius turned to Lily with hatred. "I don't know why you did this Evans but I hope you realize the damage you've done."

"Well if you weren't such a womanizing asshole maybe you would be able to contain yourself.

Sirius knew there was truth to her words but he hoped that James would understand. He hated fighting with his best friend and he knew it was rare. He also knew that James was known for holding grudges. His bad side was not where you wanted to be.

Sirius sat and watched the redhead leave and couldn't help but think how evil and aggressive she was when she was drunk.

He suddenly felt that dark times were coming and they were uncontrollable. He knew that pain was heading their way and he couldn't stop the rush that was sure to come.

XXXXXX

Lily went back to her room and smiled when she saw Alanna, Harmony and Alice.

"Ohh Evans swollen lips who was the unlucky guy?" Lynne joked.

"Are you drunk?" came from Alice and Harmony stood in shock worried that she had caused her friend to go wild.

"I made out with Sirius Black" She said in a singsong voice (AN like in movie five when Bellatrix says I killed Sirius Black).

"What?!" Alanna exclaimed.

"He is a womanizing prick and I needed to teach him a lesson." Her friends stood and looked at their drunk friend in shock.

Lily suddenly grew green and ran to the bathroom her friends came after her. Just as she reached the toilet she retched. The girls spent the night in the bathroom with Lily as she threw up. They knew she couldn't go to bed without being watched. At one point Lynne, Alanna and Alice went to bed leaving Lily and Harmony in the bathroom. Harmony felt horrible she had handed Lily a glass of wine not knowing that she couldn't handle a single glass. She didn't even stay to see that she was hugely affected by the drink.

She sighed and pulled Lily's hair back. All the girls had forgotten about the fact that Lily had said she had gotten revenge on Sirius. Their friend was their top priority.

XXXXXXXX

When Lily Evans woke up the first thing she felt was pain. She opened her eyes and then shut them again as her head felt as if it would burst. She wondered what was wrong with her. She then noticed how unnatural she felt and realized that was sleeping against the toilet and a person's head was on her lap. She peeked out of her eye lids and realized that Harmony was stirring from what looked as a weak slumber.

"Lily. . .again?"

"huh?" Lily was confused as to how she had gotten to the toilet and how she had become so sick.

"Did you puke again?"

"No. . . but I feel terrible. Gawd I hate being sick. When did I start getting sick?"

It was now Harmony's turn to look confused. Lily had been more drunk then she realized. She couldn't remember the party, getting drunk or the sickness that had ensued.

"Lily I know you wont believe me but you drank a lot of alcohol last night."

"Ya right come on lets go to breakfast."

Harmony knew not to push her so she too got up and started to get dressed. None of them had a hangover potion so unfortunately Lily would have to go through the day with pain.

As they walked into the hall Lily gagged at the smell of food. Yet she was determined to prove that she was not drunk. Her and Harmony walked over to Alanna, Alice and Frank who all smiled widely at her each not mentioning the previous night.

XXXXXXX

James woke and the first thing he felt was anger and then betrayal. His mind replayed the events of the previous night over and over. His Lily flower was about to take his best friends shirt off. Sirius looked like he was in a trance robotically holding onto James girl.

His eyes opened and he realized he wasn't in his dorm. He then remembered wanting to be as far from Sirius as possible and had fled to the heads dorm that he and Lily had ignored to this point. He dressed silently then headed to breakfast

As he walked into the hall he saw Lily who was talking with her friends amiably. He couldn't believe how innocent she acted or the fact that he still felt pangs of lust throughout his body at the mere thought of her, although he didn't blame her for last night because in his eyes she was the victim.

His eyes then lingered on the marauders his three best friends. Remus looked up at him expectedly and James gave him a halfhearted smile then gave a deathly glare to Sirius. He made a point on walking passed them and sat down next to several of his Gryffindore team mates who looked confused but immediately engaged in Quiddich conversation.

Lily watched in confusion as this happened and then shrugged it off. The boys must have had a slight disagreement.

Just then the owl post came and a black tawny owl flew towards Lynne and dropped a letter into her hands. Then another owl delivered her newspaper.

Lynne opened the letter and noticed it was in the handwriting of her mother. She read the letter and Lily watched her face that was contorted in concentration. She watched as the smile fell from her face and shock emerged. Lily saw tears start to form and fall down her cheek. Lynne then turned to look at her cousin who looked even more broken then she did. James face looked enraged and was covered in hot tears. Lily knew that something had gone terribly wrong.

Students all around them started to turn and stare and out of the two teens most of their stares on James. She saw most were holding the newspaper so she slowly opened the one in front of her.

_**ALERT: AURORS KILLED WHILE ON DUTY **_

_Last night several of the ministries aurors were on duty in Diaon Alley when about thirty of Voldemorts followers apparated into the vicinity. 'Our aurors were outnumbered and fought valiantly' says auror Alaster Moody 'the attack was unexpected and gruesome. Our inside spy had given us false information and it is now under investigation. The aurors attacked were awaiting word to apparate to another location for a second wave of attack.' One of the most shocking deaths was that of Harold Potter who died protecting his son Jasper. An auror recalls the son showing up in the middle of the battle to tell his father that their location had been a dud. He was not expecting to show up in the middle of battle. Harold knew his son was due to turn up so when he noticed his son he started to run toward him and as he did a death eater sent the killing curse at Jasper, Harold then lunged at his son and he himself took the killing curse. Jasper is now among the injured and his suffering includes dark curse damage, head injury and trama. He is expected to make a full recovery and is now in treatment at Saint Mungos._

Lily looked up from the article not wishing to read the names of the now dead. While she was getting drunk last night James had lost his father. Lily began to cry as Alanna and Alice picked up the news paper and Harmony consoled her. Lily then looked for Lynne and saw that she now was out the doors holding James as they both broke down. Lily had heard stories about Mr. Potter from Lynne. She had admired him for his success and humor. She said that he was the ultimate uncle and thought his kids were the greatest things on earth.

Lily watched as Sirius cried as he read the letter that had fallen out of James hands. It was no doubt from his mother informing him of the attack. It probably told him of his father's death and brother's trauma. Lily suddenly was confused by the guilt she felt when she looked at Sirius as he approached his best friend with caution. Lily felt her legs carry themselves to the three crying teens.

As she approached she saw Sirius reach for James timidly and James slap his arms away. This startled Lynne and she backed out of her cousins arms.

" James. . .?" Both girls looked confused.

"Just ignore him Lynne he's nothing but a filthy traitor."

None of them noticed Lily standing in the doorway watching the scene unfold.

"I didn't know that's what she was doing James. She said she needed help. . .she then started to kiss me and it was like I forgot who she was. I'm sorry!" He looked panicked.

"GET AWAY FROM ME. I CANT DO THIS RIGHT NOW" James emotions blew in a huge explosion. Student from the hall started to look in their direction.

"Its not my fault I swear! She did this purposely. I don't get it. . . she's a filthy bitch. ." suddenly James lurched at Sirius and punched his face all his anger, frustration and emotion came out in each hard punch. He was consumed in his emotions that he didn't notice the two girls trying to pull him off of Sirius who seemed to go limp.

He was then lifted by a large teacher and Remus Lupin who both started to carry him away.

James started to shout nasty words at his friend while he cried freely. As they turned the corner he yelled one final hurtful sentence.

"Don't you dare try and go to his funeral, you asshole. I hate you" Lily turned to see that Lynne was trying to help Sirius. Who was conscious but as he heard these words he groaned and passed out.

Suddenly all of the events of the previous night hit her in with the force of a collision. This was her fault. She never wanted to hurt James or Sirius like this but she consumed so much alcohol she couldn't stop her emotions from controlling her. At the time it was fun and dangerous. She thought she was pranking the prank masters but instead she used both their weaknesses against them. She felt terrible.

She watched as Sirius was lifted by Slughorn and put on a stretcher usually used for Quiddich upon injury. She was terrified for the two boys; for James sanity and Sirius injuries. He was covered in blood and bruises. Remus then came running around the corner looking horrified and confused.

He left with Slughorn and helped levitate the stretcher.

Lynne stood watching the scene as tears slid down her face. Lily no longer knew where the tears came from so she walked over to her best friend and held her as she broke down.

"Im so sorry" Lily whispered to her. They moved to the staircase and Lily held her for hours as she cried. They both didn't notice the bustling student who moved from class to class throughout the day.

Lily finally decided to take her friend to the hospital wing for a calming drought. She walked her in and noticed that James had been given a calming drought and sleeping potion while Sirius seemed to be wrapped in gauze and covered in a potion to get rid of bruises. Madam Pomfrey a young woman who acted as the nurse at Hogwarts muttered under her breath as she issued the ointment. She then looked up and immediately understood the girls needs.

She took Lynne and set her in a bed and gave her the same two potions as her cousin. She too drifted off into a dreamless sleep. Lily walked over and sat in a cushioned chair by James bed and took his hand into hers. She realized how clammy and yet warm his hand was. She loved the feeling of his callused hands against her soft ones.

She never felt so guilty in all her life.

XXXXXXXXX

_**Please please please Review**_

_**Wow this is by far my longest chapter yet. I couldn't remember if I gave James father a name or not so if I did exclude the one before. Also I noticed where I meant to talk about James mom **__**in Luck, Celebration and girls**__** it just says **__his mother__**, then nothing. **_

_**It should say his mother is a healer at Saint Mungos and her name is Helena. She's a blond and blue eyed petite women with a witty and caring attitude.**_

_**Thank you to my few reviewers. Even you Jessica ; * ). **_

_**For those of you who havn't reviewed please do. Ive never realized how happy you get when receiving a review until I wrote this story. I have now made it my mission to review all stories no matter how good or bad. I will be honest always. PLEASE REVIEW. I may even give you some chesse its! (inside joke with my track team)**_

_**Sorry It's been so long. I went to Visailia for my youth organizations convention then Disney Land with my friends. **_

_**Love Ya Lots **_

_***Krysta***_


	6. Hospital, Talks, and Hate

Disclaimer- I don't own Harry Potter he belongs to JKRowling.

Thank you to my reviewers. . .I wouldn't continue without your kind words.

XXXXXX

When Sirius woke up he couldn't decipher what part of his body hurt the most. All he could feel was massive pain that started in his head and moved down. He tried to open his eyes but they triggered the migraine to increase the pain. He silently drifted into a medical induced sleep once again.

XXXXXX

"Mom?" James yelled out frantically trying to push off the white bedding that seemed to be smashing his chest.

"Shush. . .James calm down." The voice seemed to be watery and he had the sudden feeling to soothe the person. He opened his eyes and looked at the tear stained face of his cousin.

"Oh Lynne don't cry" James sat up quickly receiving a head rush but he took her in his arms anyway. He rocked her as tears filled his eyes as well. They sat together in the hospital wing wallowing in grief trying to take away each other's pain.

As Lynne calmed down she sniffled and lye still in his arms.

"What happened?" She looked into his hazel eyes that were deep awaiting the answer. James looked confused so she waited for his memories to catch up with him.

"I caught Sirius and Lily making out in an old empty classroom. It was so sudden and painful that I lost it and yelled. Then when I found out about d-dad it was like I was seeing red. He tried to comfort me and tell me that he would be there for me and he would try and make everything ok but he had already betrayed me. I wasn't going to listen to someone who was a traitor. I guess my anger mixed with grief and lost it again and I just wanted to beat him up and make him feel my pain." James looked sheepish and guilty but Lynne saw anger defining his face.

"Are you sorry?"

"I don't really know because I just don't understand how any of it happened. Lynne I think I'm in love with her but I can't compete against him. I just feel so betrayed."

"I think you two need to talk man to man because I think I know what happened and it was probably an accident. He's over there in bed unconscious if you want to talk just enervate him although I would do it quickly to Pomfrey withkill you."

"Ya I bet you right." He gave his trade mark grin and got out of bed and moved into the chair next to Sirius.

Lynne left to go pack her bags while James talked to his best friend. James looked around and then quietly pulled out his wand.

_Enervate _he thought in his mind and Sirius's eyes opened wide. James then cast a silencing charm on their cubicle and looked down at the bruises and cuts on his friend.

Sirius looked up at his brother and gave him a sad smile.

"How you doing mate?"

"Hanging in there. . .you?" James responded.

"Bit sore . . .but fine."

They sat in silence for several minutes each sneaking a peak at the other was being buried in the awkward silence.

"Uh. . . umm. .sorry about this." James said gesturing to the injuries that Sirius contained.

"No problem, mate" Sirius looked at James and smiled slightly.

James looked down at his shoes and plucked up the courage to bring up the courage to question him about the nights troubles at the party.

"So, was she a good kisser?"

"What"

"Lily, was she a good kisser?" James tried to smile but it came across as a grimace.

"Ya, prongs she was good." Sirius said this trying to avoid the eyes of his best friend.

"How did it happen? I was with a girl and I walk in a catch you and Lily Evans making out. That's not necessarily a common occurrence padfoot." James voice raised towards the end but the rest was a monotone.

"Well I was out in the hallway and I had already drank quite a bit and she came over and started mumbling. She seemed upset and I asked her if she was alright and if I could help her. Around this point I realized she was pissed drunk and being a gentleman I took her into the classroom so no one would see perfect Lily Evans off her rocker. Once the door closed her whole persona changed and she was talking about first kisses and I heard the door rattle and she threw herself on me. Then you walked in. It was crazy and I was in shock I mean Lily Evans of all people fricken jumped me. I think she was PMSing I can't come up with any other conclusion."

"So you were both drunk?"

"Ya" James breathed a sigh of relief and smiled. Sirius looked at him wearily as if he was afraid that he still wasn't off the hook.

"Are we good?" He looked hopeful at his best friend. James reached out and patted him on the back with a goofy grin on his face.

"Ya, we're good. Lets bust out of this joint" Sirius let out a bark like lauph as they both took off out of the hospital wing. As they ran down the hall they could of sworn they heard the nurse screaming their names out.

XXXX

"Harmony Alice, Alanna, Lynne. . . .girl talk. . .now" Lily screeched as she ran into the dormitory.

"What is it"

"Lils?"

"What happened"

"Are you alright"

"**I made out with Sirius Black**"

Shock was evident on all of their faces but Lynnes and Lily just ignored that small fact. Harmony looked slightly angry but she tried to hide the emotions.

Alanna was the first to speak and when she did so she spoke quietly.

"Honey, have you gone to the hospital wing. . .you may have gotten siriusly injured." She then burst out laughing and all the others excluding Lily followed suit. Lily humphed and looked at the girls ready to kill and they stopped laughing instantly.

Lynne got up and walked behind Lily and put her head on Lily's shoulder looking at her mockingly.

"So how pray tell did this sirius incident occur?"

"You know if I wanted to be mocked I would be sitting with the Slytherins right now."

"Just answer the question Lils."

"iwasjealousofJames"

"What?" Harmony asked while Lynne smirked.

"I said I was jealous of James. I don't know why but I saw him making out with that Ravenclaw and I hated it. I felt like I was having my heart ripped to shreds. I've never felt this way before. I mean it's Potter for goodness sakes. I hate him but yet I'm enthralled with him. I'm so confused. He was so hurt and angry with Sirius. I don't know how I can make things right again. He fricken beat up Sirius of all people and told him he didn't want him at the funeral. What if I broke up the tightest friendship in Hogwarts?"

Lynne looked at her best friend and smiled sympathetically.

"Lily I've known those two forever and I'll bet you a million galleons that they've already patched things up. They can't stand life without each other. It's kind of pathetic really."

"So now we know Lily can't hold her liquor. We'll need to keep you away from sirius situations when your drinking from now on."

"Lynne!" The rest of the night was filled with laughter and giggles as they gossiped about the various students attending the school.

XXXXXXXXX

Lily and the girls entered potions class and Lily walked to the front desk where she sat down.

"Hey James" The head boy turned and gave her a slight nod.

Lily turned and looked at Lynne who gave her a puzzled look. Lily turned and looked at Remus who shook his head and made hand gestures at her to ignore James.

"Is something wrong James?"

James turned and looked at her in anger and grabbed her wrist and pulled her to him hard. Lily looked at him in freight but refused to back down. She wanted to make things right again and she was determined to do so.

"_Evans_ my dad just died and you're asking if things are alright? Lets get the frickin work done so I can get the hell out of here."

Lily was shocked as he held her wrist with force and listened to his words. She couldn't believe the role reversal that happened so suddenly. She had finally admitted that she was smitten for Potter and here he stood rejecting her with hatred. She let a single tear fall as she turned toward the cauldron.

XXXXXX

And there you go another chapter. . . thank you so much to my reviewers. I cut out several things in this chap and that is why it has taken so long. Also I didn't really edit so I apologize for any mistakes.

Let me know what you think : D Please


	7. Fights, Anger and Permission

Disclaimer- No sorry I'm not JK Rowling therefore the Harry Potter world is not mine.

I don't know why but this chap isn't one of my favorites. I keep thinking pretty bad thoughts about it. Let me know if you think differently. I had to put it up today or it would have been another two three weeks before an update.

XXXX

The seventh year boys dormitory was unusually relaxed for a Friday night. Sirius sat in his bed with several pillows behind his back reading a magazine and eating chocolate while Remus and Peter sat on the floor playing a game of chess. From the look at the chess board Remus was clearly winning.

"I'm going to get myself a girlfriend!" James walked out of the bathroom clad in only a towel and ruffling his hair in another towel. Sirius looked up from his Quiddich magazine bemused.

"Prongs, sorry to be the bearer of bad news but Evans has been rejecting you for years. What makes you think this time will be any different?" Sirius asked with a hint of laughter in his voice.

"I am not going to ask Evans this time. Im done with her. Im done letting her rip my heart to shreds and having her stomp on the pieces. I James Potter am going to enter the world of relationships."

Sirius eyes widened through James speech and he choked on the piece of chocolate that he had been sucking on.

"What?" Remus and Peter both looked over at James as if he had grown several heads. Sirius jumped out off the bed and ran to his dresser and pulled out a bright red box. He then pulled a large book out of the box and started to search through it frantically.

Remus watched Sirius in confusion and James walked over to his dresser and pulled out a pair of boxers and sweatpants and walked back into the bathroom ignoring his best friend. When he walked back out in his fresh clothes and grimaced at the look of pride on Sirius's face.

"Prongs you are breaking Marauder rule numper 394."

"You have got to be kidding me. PAdfoot. . ." James had a smirk on his face as well as disbelief.

"_A marauder may not have a girlfriend unless shown infatuation has been displayed for six weeks. Then the fellow marauders must come to a unanimous decision on the regarding women. If they deem her unacceptable the said marauder may not ask said women on a date_. Look prongs you even sighned your name and sealed it with a hoove print." Sirius recited the rule directly from the book.

By now both Remus and Peter were laughing hysterically at their two friends.

"Padfoot we were thirteen!" James exclaimed outraged.

Sirius looked back down at the book with a mysterious smile on his face. He turned to the front of the book his eyes twinkling with laughter.

"Oh don't you dare. . ."

"_Mssrs Lupin, Pettigrew, Black and Potter dedicate this book to all those who show direct signs of infatuation, obsession and mystery. These rules are written as new teens in the hope of solidifying a friendship where the four boys in question will discover a system of checks and balances. This way pranks, girls and assignments will not be out of line or embaressing for said marauder. This book is to always be used under no condition may a marauder go against these rules._ See it's all here Prongs. You may not ask a girl out without our permission."

James looked at his best friend wondering whether he should be angry or amused at his antics. James burst into laughter and jumped on his friend and started to wrestle him on the ground. The room filled with Sirius's loud yell of freight and then the laughter of all the boys in the dormitory.

Suddenly the dormitory door burst open with a loud bang and Harmony, Alanna, Alice and Lily walked into the room. Lily looked down at the wrestling boys and her lips twitched.

"What is going on in here?" At the sound of her voice James visibly tensed and Sirius rolled him over and pinned him down on the ground. He then looked up the girls and smirked.

"Hello Ladies" Sirius climbed off of James and stood up and walked over to his bed and sat down. James immediately jumped up and went back into the bathroom and slammed the door. Lily cringed as the loud bang shook the walls of the dormitory.

"What is going on in here?" Lily composed herself and questioned the boys.

"Well my dear head girl we were mearly discussing a faint subject when dear prongs decided to jump innocent Padfoot. . ."three different snorts came from his fellow marauders. Sirius looked up at the bathroom door and gave a mocking glare. ". . .and this fellow was nearly beaten to a pulp when some fair ladies came and saved the dear man from the evil clutches of prongs." Sirius looked at the girls a gave them a prize winning smile.

"Their all bonkers, Lily, lets go." Alanna pushed Lily's shoulder and guided her out the door.

"Prongsie you can come out now I made them all disappear."

James walked out of the bathroom laughing at his friend. "Innocent Padfoot, right." The four boys all looked at each other and burst out laughing once again.

XXXXXXXXX

The boys ran through the corridor jumping several staircases and pushing students out of the way. Sirius and James were leading the way each with a determined look on their face. They burst through the doors of the great hall and ran to their usual spot at the long table. They sat down quickly followed by the other two and shoveled all the food they could reach onto their plates.

While James stuffed several biscuits into his mouth he examined the room and looked at the different girls.

"How about the blonde in the corner, Marlene, I think her name is." James whispered to his companions.

"Naw, her nose is off center." James turned and looked at Sirius with a weird face and went back to his examination.

"What about Harmony?"

"Not if your trying to cut Lily out of your life."

"Right."

"What about Mary Finnigan, Dereks older sister?"

"She's too sweet for you. Prongs you need a girl with attitude one whos feisty. Your not meant to go out with a goody two shoes."

"Padfoot, I think your describing yourself there mate." Remus cut in.

Several girls walked into the room at the moment and each boy looked up and examined them.

"The dark headed one prongs."

"I was thinking the same thing mate." James replied.

"Now remember James, your asking her on a date. You don't want her to get too attached and then have you hating her."

"That's Katrina Winters right?"

"Ya"

"Wasn't she your first kiss Padfoot?"

"Ya, now go prongs we all agree."

The girls walked over and sat at the Gryffindore table and James strutted over and sat next to Katrina. He leaned over and set his elbow in front of her as he leaned his back against the table. Several of the girls around her giggled and he took note that they were all sixth years.

"Hey Katrina" He said slyly.

"Hi, James" She smiled.

"Hey this weekend I was wondering if you would like to join me and my mates in Hogsmead. We could sneak away if you want."

"I would love to" She giggled.

"Great! I'll see you then." He leaned over and gave her a slight kiss on her cheak letting it linger while he looked into her eyes.

At that moment Lily walked into the hall with her friend and James stood up and looked at her. Her eyes seemed to glaze over and he couldn't help the lurch that his stomach made. He walked over to the marauders and sat down.

"Well?"

"Easy as cake. We're going to Hogsmead this weekend."

"Brilliant!"

XXXXXXX

Sorry, guys it's been a while and the chapter was all filler. I have some good plans but I have to get to a certain point before I get there. I will not be updating for a while, sorry. That's why this chap is so short. I wanted to put something up before I leave. This weekend I leave for an Alaskan cruise with my best friend. I'm so excited.

Thank you to my reviewers, you guys are great! Please don't hesitate to send another review my way!


End file.
